


in the darkness, you are my light

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ballum AU, Ballum Halloween (EastEnders), Ballum halloween 2020, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lots of Angst, Lots of fluffiness, M/M, Secret Relationship, ben and callum go to hogwarts, ben mitchell is a deatheater, contains some smut, eastenders goes to hogwarts, lots of darkness, lots of light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: “We should probably start thinking about heading back soon,” Callum breathed out sadly, the dreaded reality starting to drag him out of this happy world that he had created for himself.Ben looked up at Callum with those big blue puppy dog eyes that always made Callum weak and rested his chin on his chest. “Just a little while longer please?” He pouted innocently.Callum’s hand reached up to caress the back of Ben’s head and smiled lovingly. They both knew this was so wrong, forbidden even, but it just felt so right. It was only supposed to be a bit of harmless fun behind closed doors, they highly doubted that it would last more than a few months but it had been almost a year now since their first kiss, and things were getting pretty serious. They never expected to fall in love.--or a harry potter forbidden love au where ben and callum sweetly fall into forbidden love
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	in the darkness, you are my light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Ballum Halloween Event 2020 on Tumblr. I had planned a long Harry Potter AU fic as I love Harry Potter but time was against me and I really wanted to upload this on Halloween so this fic is now coming in two parts. This is the first part and the second part is in the process of being written. This hasn't been edited as such as I was desperate to post this so I am so sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Katie (halfwayinit on tumblr) because of our mutual love for Ballum and Harry Potter. My fellow libra and Potterhead queen!<3 The idea of a Ballum Harry Potter AU fic had been in my head for quite a while but I did not know where I would go with it plot wise, even though I had always had the whole forbidden love idea in my head, but her fantastic Ballum Harry Potter AU fic that she uploaded for the Big Bang back in the summer inspired me to finally write this and she has been my biggest supporter. You're an absolute diamond, I hope you like this x

He was finally coming back home. 

Even if it was for the final time. 

Callum Highway smiled softly at the familiar movement of the Hogwarts Express rocking slightly, the engine rumbling beneath his feet. The train rushed with adrenaline through the trees and various country scenes, seeing birds dancing high above the sky. Callum looked out the window and a wave of nostalgia hit him. The same day for the past  _ seven _ years, Callum felt at peace when the clock struck 11 ‘o’ clock on Platform 9 and ¾ and he could embark on another adventure at Hogwarts, where he could be surrounded by magic and love and people who were worth his while.

He never had it easy growing up. Callum always knew that he was a wizard. He is what the wizarding world would refer to as a  _ half-blood _ . His mother Cynthia was a witch who stupidly fell in love and married his and his brother Stuart’s father Jonno. Cynthia died when he was just a baby, killed by some dark wizard under the name of Lord Hardcastle, as a way of seeking revenge on Jonno who had decided to mess with him, being pompous and thinking he was better than some wizard and thinking they were just pathetic who just pointed their wands about at every opportunity. 

Lord Hardcastle soon showed Jonno Highway just how  _ powerful _ he was when he got his acquaintances to point their wands out at his wife when she was walking through Diagon Alley and killed her.

Throughout his childhood, his father was hardly around apart from the odd verbal abuse. He was mainly brought up by his older brother Stuart, until he went to Hogwarts and Callum was left to fend for himself most of the time and was left to be looked after by some family member on his dad’s side most of the time. The years soon rolled into one and on Callum’s 11th birthday, he  _ finally _ got his Hogwarts letter. His time had finally come. He still remembers how fresh the parchment smelt, the feel of the hardness of the red wax that sealed the envelope and was engraved with the Hogwarts stamp. Callum remembers how he sucked in a breath when he read the letter, the excitement and anticipation rushing to his head that his time had finally come. Little did Callum know that Hogwarts would become his security, a place where he felt like he belonged, that he was worth something so much more than the boy whose mother died when he was just a baby and was brought up by some muggleborn sperm donor.

By the time Callum had begun his journey at Hogwarts, Stuart was already in his final year and was now running a joke shop at Diagon Alley and called it  _ ‘Highway Wizarding Banterz’.  _ But that was okay. Because he found his family and they were the two people who were sitting on the other side of him, bickering over something of nothing.

“Oh please, just let me have  _ some _ babe,” Lee Carter pleaded with his girlfriend Whitney Dean who was holding a carton of Bertie Bott’s every flavour beans. “I only want a few.”

Whitney, with her black hair falling down her shoulders huffed as she held out the carton to Lee. Lee gleefully took a few. Whitney looked over at Callum and smiled over at him, “Do you want one?”

Callum nodded and grabbed a couple of beans. “Thanks Whit,” he says as he pops one in his mouth, instantly being hit with the flavour of cinnamon. 

Callum smiled at Whitney. He felt so lucky to have these two astonishing people in his life who he was proud to call his  _ bestest friends _ . They were  _ inseperable _ . Callum met Lee when he was just an 11 year old boy on this exact train, he was absentmindedly looking for a carriage but they all seemed full until he came across one where another boy his age was sitting in on his own. Callum hesitantly entered the carriage and asked whether he could sit with him. Throughout the rest of the train journey, Lee and Callum talked the whole way, sharing various snacks from the trolley and were joint at the hip the rest of the year. They were just two young innocent boys back then and Callum was welcomed into Lee Carter’s family with open arms. The Carters were not biologically family but Mick and Linda treated Callum like he was another one of their sons, always inviting him round for Christmas and hosting birthday parties for him as well as getting birthday and Christmas presents from them  _ every year _ . They saw Whitney in passing as they shared the same classes but one night in the Gryffindor common room, Callum saw her sitting by the fire with red puffy eyes. Callum being the kind and caring person that he was, he went over to Whitney and checked that she was okay. He kept her company as they talked about their lives and got to know each other a bit. Soon after, Lee walked into the common room with his body slouched, and joined them. They had talked for the rest of the evening, and it was like they had known each other all their lives.

“So look at you  _ head boy _ ,” Whitney commented, smiling with pride at her best friend. “You excited?”

“Yeah, it will be good,” Callum responds with a small smile as he popped another jelly bean in his mouth. He was ecstatic when he opened the letter from the headmaster announcing that he was head boy. It was something that he had always imagined since his first year, being the assertive one, the  _ one  _ that people will look up to - like a role model. But becoming head boy also means that it is the beginning of the end because after the position has ceased, he will be packing his trunk and moving away from Hogwarts forever; and he felt that it was something he was not quite ready for yet, he wasn’t ready to leave it all behind and being in fear of what was next for him. 

“Eurgh!” Lee spat as his face scrunched up in grimace and disgust. His body was nearly hunched over like he was going to be sick as he forcefully swallowed down the rest of his jellybean. “I just got an ear wax one!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was pitch black when the Hogwarts Express arrived at the platform, apart from dim shining light from the Victorian style lamps that were scattered along the wall. It felt like being packed in a tin of sardines as the students came falling out of the train, rushing to get onto the carriages that led up to the castle. 

“First years this way,” the gatekeeper Haggis beckoned clearly, as the first years were taking the boats to the castle. Haggis was a half human and half giant and had thick wavy black hair that flowed half way down his back. He wore a long sealed ragged brown coat that hung down to his feet which was accompanied with big heavy black boots. Haggis was carrying a large glowing lamp. The first years approached him cautiously, weary of his size but everyone knew as soon as they had met Haggis,  _ they would love him.  _

  
  


“Come on quick, let’s get our skates on,” Lee urged as he practically jumped off the train with Callum and Whitney following closely behind. “The quicker we get to school, the quicker we can get to the feast!” He added, rubbing his hands together eagerly. They were now out of their ordinary clothes and were embracing being back in their Hogwarts robes for the first time this year. The bottom of their robes were dancing gently to the breeze of the early autumn evening’s air. 

“Lee, you  _ demolished _ pretty much all my flavour beans and you’re  _ still _ hungry!” Whitney exclaimed in disbelief as she walked alongside Callum. 

Lee stepped back and swung his arm around Whitney’s shoulders and pulled her towards him. Whitney rolled her eyes begrudgingly. Callum just smiled at his best friend’s antics.  _ They were so in love,  _ and it took them long enough to realise it.

“I’m a Carter,  _ babe _ !” Lee said cheekily, planting a wet kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek. 

They reached the area where the carriages sat waiting which was on a stony pathway and surrounded by trees, the moonlight reflecting through the branches. Some carriages already had students in them and they were moving towards the castle. Most people thought that it was the beauty of  _ magic _ that guided the carriages down the path to the castle as they glided on its own, without anything moving it. But it was rumoured that unless you witnessed someone die, then it was actually creatures called Thestrals that pulled the carriages towards the castle.

“Oh look,” Lee said, his eyes glazed hard over to a particular carriage that has three Slytherin students, two boys and one girl. “Looks like Mitchell and Co are back for another year.” 

Callum looked over at the carriage and watched as it started to move away. Ben Mitchell and his friends, who were pretty much family, Jay Brown and Lola Pearce were riding the carriage. There had always been conflict since day one at Hogwarts, especially with Lee because of his raging temper. Callum use to joke with Whitney about how technically Lola was like the Slytherin version of herself because it seemed like Lola liked to make an effort with her hair, nails and her makeup like his best friend.

“ _ I think you’ll find I have a bit more class than  _ **_that_ ** _ ,”  _ Whitney always used to say with a bitter taste on her tongue. 

Callum swallowed the lump that he hadn’t even realised he had in his throat. As he looked towards the carriage, he had a sudden warm tingly feeling start to run through his veins and made his stomach flutter when his eyes landed on Slytherin’s pride and joy  **_Ben Mitchell._ **

“Yeah well it’s last year ain’t it,” Callum laughed awkwardly, pulling his backpack further up his shoulder and holding it securely. “They have exams and that.”

Lee let out a mere grumble, “Yeah well I wish they got transferred. Could do without their ugly  _ mugs _ all over the school.” Lee looked over to find an empty carriage. “Come on, let’s hop in this one.” 

Callum followed Lee and Whitney’s steps as Lee guided Whitney onto the carriage. Once they were sat comfortably, Callum chanced another look over at the carriage a couple of meters away now, and saw Ben looking directly at him, his eyes twinkling under the warm moonlight, full of enticement as it sent goosebumps under Callum’s robes. 

The sorting of the first years had just finished and the headmaster Professor Oswald had announced that it was time for the feast when food magically appeared before everyone’s eyes. The loud and bubbly chatter started to consume the Great Hall amongst house tables, as they discussed their summers and tucked into the massive feast that awaited them. The Great Hall was always so alluring and mesmerizing with its large radiant glowing candles that hovered over the skylight and whenever you looked up at the ceiling, you were welcomed with this stargazing appearance as you could see nothing but a clear dark sky with silver sparkling stars that gazed down at you with a twinkle in their eyes. 

“It’s good to see you again Saint Nicholas,” Callum said kindly, with a wide smile as he picked up a chicken drumstick. He was looking up at one of the friendly ghosts of Hogwarts, _ Nearly Headless Nick.  _ The other ghosts were floating throughout the Great Hall, welcoming the first years and welcoming the other years back to another year at Hogwarts. 

“It’s good to see you too Mr Highway,” Nearly Headless Nick responded. “Did you have a good summer?”

“Yeah it wasn’t too bad,” Callum said nonchalantly with a small smile. His summers were nothing exciting, they never were. He stayed with his dad and brother in their small house. He spent a lot of time helping his brother Stuart out at his joke shop, before spending the last week of summer staying with the Carters. Every summer holiday, spending the last week or so in the Carter residence, in their unique home where everything was just  _ magic  _ made Callum’s summer a bit better, the long weeks that he had to spend with his dad and brother was a little bit worthwhile. Whitney also came down too to spend the last week of summer with them all and on one of those days, the three of them would take a trip to Diagon Alley and get everything that they needed for school and made a day of it.

Callum was left to devour the chicken drumstick, savouring every last bite which made his mouth water with satisfaction. Despite being seventeen years old, Callum could swear that Hogwarts used magic when cooking their feasts because the taste and the texture of every bit of food was pretty magical and very succulent. 

“Callum, did you realise you have just wiped your hands on your robes?” Frankie Lewis mentioned, stifling a laugh. Frankie was sitting opposite him next to Peter Beale who she had recently become good friends with. 

In panic mode, Callum looked down at his robes alarmed to find grease stains from the chicken skin running down the top of his robes. He let out a small cry of frustration, “Oh no the  _ state of me _ !” He exasperated. “And I’m meant to be leading the first years to our common room as well!”

“There’s no need to get in a flap, Callum,” Lee chuckled. “Just throw a bit of magic on it, it will soon disappear!” 

Before anyone could say anything, Frankie got out her wand and aimed it at Callum’s robes, “ _ Scourgify _ !” 

_ And just like that, the marks were gone. _

Callum looked back down at his robes and noted how his robes were good as new. He was mentally kicking himself as he has known about magic since he was a small child and has used it since he was eleven ( _ even if it was only at Hogwarts until he turned 17 _ ), and he still forgets that he can use magic to solve the littlest of problems,  _ even to clean your robes from marks instantly _ . It was like the muggle washing detergent  **_Vanish_ ** but this worked instantly and within three seconds.

Callum looked up at Frankie and smiled gratefully, “Thank you.” He told her clearly, while using his hands to sign language. Frankie had been deaf since birth. St Mungos had been in touch with her for the last couple of years trying to encourage her to have this cochlear implant put in as she is now of age and can consent, but she refused repeatedly, adamant that she does not need fixing and no longer being able to hear white noise would just be obscure to her. 

“I’m going to take this off I think,” Callum decided as he shrugged his robes off and put them next to him, letting them shrug over the bench. As Callum tucked back into the feast and grabbed a few roast potatoes, Lee and Whitney exchanged amused grins from across the table at each other. No matter how clumsy Callum could be at times, they would not have their best friend any other way. He was the glue that held them altogether. 

From the corner of her eye, Whitney noticed a letter float out of the pocket of Callum’s robes where the parchment was slightly creased but it was obvious that Callum was making the effort to straighten it out, like it was so important that it had to stay neat. Whitney grinned in curiosity when she noticed a singular word stand out in bold before her eyes “ **_Bane xxx_ ** ”.

“What’s this?” Whitney asked, with a teasing grin dancing on her lips. She picked up the letter. When Callum looked over, he felt his body instantly start to heat up, especially the back of his neck and his eyes widened like discs. He started to panic at the fear that some secret was about to come out,  _ well it was _ . Callum tried to take the letter off of Whitney but she just held it out of his reach, opening the letter and sneaking a glance at the letter. She did not read the full letter as that was too personal and she wouldn’t do that to Callum, but she was intrigued. “ **_All my love, Bane...kiss, kiss, kiss,_ ** ” Whitney grinned, raising her eyebrow in curiosity and knowingly. “Who’s Bane?”

Immediately latching on, Lee leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. “Is there something you’re not telling us Highway?” Lee raised his eyebrow playfully, “Is my boy finally getting a bit of action?”

Callum immediately scoffed at his best friend’s choice of words but he started to look down shyly as he felt his cheeks start to heat up.  _ Busted.  _ His eardrums started to vibrate in alarm as he heard Whitney shriek with excitement that pierced his ears before he got pulled into a hug, her arms being thrown around his neck. Callum hesitated before wrapping his arms around Whitney’s back, instantly being hit by the fragrance of her flowery perfume.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Whitney asked as she pulled away. It looked like the smile that was on her face got struck by lightning and it was now glued to her face. “How long has this been going on? I can’t believe it!” 

“It started a couple of months back,” Callum responded hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t say anything as I didn’t know whether it was going to be anything serious or not so that’s why I kept quiet.”

“It’s not Bane McCoy from Hufflepuff is it?” Lee wondered, “Because I’m sure he has a thing going on with Habiba Ahmed.”

“No,” Callum responded a little too quickly before coughing slightly. “He goes to Durmstrang.” 

“Ah no,” Whitney pouted. “So you won’t be able to see him until the Christmas holidays?  _ That’s like months away. _ ” Her eyes widened in astonishment. 

“We might be able to arrange something during some weekends you never know,” Callum said. “And if not, you know what they say -  _ absence makes the heart grow fonder _ and all that.”

“You soppy git,” Lee stifled a laugh as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. 

“Oh leave him alone,” Whitney scolded, sending daggers towards her boyfriend. She turned back towards Callum and put the letter in his hand. “I’m so happy for you that you’ve found someone who makes you happy.” She said genuinely. 

Whitney and Lee knew that Callum was gay when they first met him, but when you have those suspicions with some people, you cannot say anything you just have to wait to be told if it was true. Callum finally came out to them at the end of their fourth year, after a disastrous date at the Yule Ball that summer with Selena Bones from the same house and she tried to make a move on him, Callum completely  _ freaked out _ . The thought of kissing and touching a girl in that way made his stomach turn and it just did not feel right to him. When Callum finally opened up about his sexuality, Lee and Whitney had both hugged him, Whitney had tears in her eyes and so did Linda when the Carters found out that summer. His dad Jonno however, found it hard to accept. Blaming magic for the way he has turned out. He was lucky that he had his brother Stuart that was still on his side, saying that it was okay and he loved his little brother for who he was. Throughout those painful weeks in the summer following his coming out, Callum spent most of his time at Stuart’s joke shop and helped him out throughout the summer. It was a nice distraction.

That fateful night at the Yule Ball also was the start of Lee and Whitney opening up to their true feelings. When it was announced by Professor Oswald that Hogwarts was going to be holding a ball in the summer, Whitney was hoping that Lee was going to ask her as they had been getting on really well and had these flickers of a moment, like there could be something more. But then Lee asked  _ Lucy Beale _ to the ball and a pang of rejection and hurt stabbed at her heart when she saw Lee and Lucy together and how whenever Whitney was there, Lucy used to look at her smugly. As a rebound, Whitney finally accepted the invitation of a guy who had been harassing her to go to the ball with him for a couple of weeks, Leo King. To say Whitney was dreading it was an understatement as the guy made her skin crawl but she wanted to get back at Lee. Whitney could have cried when Callum suggested how they could have gone to the ball together instead because  _ why couldn’t she have thought of that?  _ Seeing Whitney with Leo made Lee’s stomach roar in anger and jealousy which resulted in him and Whitney having an argument by the end of the night. It took them a couple of days for them to reunite and they had reunited when they both finally confessed their true feelings for each other and they had been a couple ever since. They had their squabbles like any other couple but they were the definition of  **_soulmates_ ** .

“Yeah me too bruv,” Lee smiled. “You’ll have to bring him round at Christmas.  _ Mum would love to meet him. _ ”

Callum laughed nervously, “ _ We’ll see. _ ”

Lola Pearce looked over from the Slytherin table at the happy commotion at the Gryffindor table between Callum, Lee and Whitney. Her top lip was upturned in a fierceful scowl as she stabbed her fork into the roast potato, “Oh just look at everyone all over Highway over there, the golden boy getting promoted to head boy.” 

“Oh leave it out will ya Lo,” Ben snapped abruptly, as he took a long gulp of his pumpkin juice. “You’re only being a sour grape because  _ your _ application didn’t get accepted.” 

Lola looked over at Ben stunned, “Oh yeah, what’s changed your tune? Who got your wand in a knot anyway? You’ve been a right moody arse since we got on the train.” 

“I’m just tired and got a bit of a headache that’s all,” Ben told her. “It’s been a long day.”

Lola gave a small sympathetic smile, “Yeah I guess it’s not easy now being  _ of age _ for you know. How’s it going?” 

“I don’t really want to talk about it to be honest,” Ben excused himself as he took a bite out of his sausage, trying to find a distraction and just wanting to escape the Great Hall and find this sense of security that he so desperately needed at this moment in time. 

“Do you know when  _ You Know Who _ will be in touch?” Lola prodded, continuing to ask questions about her friend’s life.

“He just said he didn’t want to talk about it Lola,” Jay Brown told her firmly. “So just leave it.”

Lola raised her eyebrow and her mouth stood agape, “Seriously boys, what has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Jay told her gently, reaching over to touch her hand. “When Ben wants to talk, he will talk alright?” 

Lola gave a small solemn smile before she turned back to her meal and started to push the food around her plate absentmindedly. Jay held his gaze on Lola for a couple of seconds longer before turning back to Ben, “Hey, I managed to smuggle a bottle of firewhiskey from my dad’s alcohol cabinet - fancy sneaking to the library later on, you know to take the edge off?” He asked, a cheeky smile scratching at his lips.

“No I just want to get an early night to be honest,” Ben told the best friend who he considered a brother to him for most of his life. “You know, ready for the first day of lessons. Final year means the start of new beginnings.” He added chirply. “Need to knuckle down now!”

Her bad mood now faded, Lola looked at Ben with an amused grin, “Who are you and what have you done to  _ Benjamin Mitchell _ ?”

Ben scowled mockingly as Lola knew how much he hated that nickname, “Nothing. It’s just, it’s about time I started to get my priorities straight that’s all.” He responded as he shoved a potato in his mouth whole.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The late night was now dark and quiet. It had just past midnight and Hogwarts was sleeping. Callum turned over in his single four poster bed to be greeted by the soft gentle snores of his dormitory mates. He smiled softly at Lee who was in the bed beside him, fast asleep with the duvet scrunched up around him messily and just about covering his feet. Callum quietly crept out of bed, changing out of his shorts and putting on some casual grey joggers. He was already wearing a navy t-shirt with matching socks on his feet. He slipped his feet inside his pumps before quietly leaving the dormitory, the single creak in the wooden floorboards causing a threat of awakening his dorm mates but turning round in the doorway, they did not stir one bit.

Callum breathed out in relief before leaving the dormitory and creeping down the stairs and into the common room. It was empty with only the moonlight that was shining from the massive window on the side wall that was reflecting into the room. Callum quietly walked out of the Gryffindor common room and stepped out of the portrait hole, relieved that the Fat Lady did not shake the whole castle awake with her  _ horrendous _ loud singing. 

Callum tacitly made his way through the castle, going down the moving staircases and passing every corridor, the odd portrait stirring slightly in their sleep, as his quiet footsteps alerted them to his presence, until he got to where he needed. He stood in front of a light yellow wall and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he imagined. A few moments of imagination whirling in Callum’s mind later, extensive patterns started doodling on the wall, forming into a set of archway wooden doors. Callum’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a breath of amazement, thankful that the Room of Requirement appeared before his eyes. 

Taking another deep breath, Callum reached his hand onto the doorknob, his hand was trembling slightly in anticipation as he slowly opened the door and walked into the Room of Requirement. When he closed the door behind him, he smiled when he saw a figure standing before him with his back to him. The person that he had been waiting desperately to see all summer.

A large smile automatically pulled at his lips, “ _ Bane _ .”

The person turned around and it wasn’t Bane. 

Ben Mitchell smiled widely at Callum and strolled casually over to him. Callum focused on the way that his hips swayed slightly, “ _ Cedric. _ ” Ben grinned as he articulated the name, letting it roll off his tongue clearly. Ben was wearing the same attire as Callum, a t-shirt and joggers.

Callum swallowed as they stared at each other for what must have been mere seconds. Ben’s green orbs burned into Callum’s lustfully before he grabbed Callum by his t-shirt and crashed his lips down hungrily onto his. A moan escaped Ben’s mouth as Callum’s hands landed on the side of Ben’s face and Callum bit down on his bottom lip, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth and tickle the roof of his mouth. Ben kissed Callum back just as passionately and messily as he wrapped his arms firmly around Callum’s torso.

“Missed you so much babe,” Ben murmured into Callum’s mouth before he started kissing him again, desperately pulling at Callum’s t-shirt. Callum took the hint and helped Ben tug his t-shirt off and toss it on the floor. 

“Me too,” Callum admitted, feeling the gentle lingers that Ben’s fingers were leaving on his torso, wanting and needing more. Callum clasps Ben’s lips in a hard deep kiss, his fingers moving up to tangle themselves in Ben’s soft brown hair. “Summer has been  _ torture  _ without you.” 

Ben moaned sultrily into Callum’s mouth, kissing him one last time before looking seductively into Callum’s gorgeous blue eyes that he could lose himself in, and he would happily for the rest of his life. “ _ Oh baby.  _ Let me help you forget about it.” He said suggestively, saying it for the benefit of himself as well as Callum as he confidently pulled his own t-shirt off and over his head, chucking it to the floor.

Ben took hold of Callum’s hand and slowly walked backwards as he guided his love to the four poster king sized bed that stood proudly in the middle of the room. The back of Ben’s legs barely hit the side of the bed before Callum was on him again, his hands attacking his body as his fingers explored, familiarising himself again. His lips were kissing and biting his neck, savouring the taste of Ben once again. A taste that he had craved all summer and could not tell  **_anyone_ ** . “Want you now,” he breathed huskily. Callum’s breath sent shivers through Ben’s body, his body instantly heating at the intimacy and the contact. Ben grinned as he felt a hard bulge press up against his body.

“Well,” Ben answered flirtatiously. “You better get your kit off then!” He ordered lightly, pulling at the waistband of Callum’s joggers. 

Callum pulled away from Ben and looked at him with a dark lustful stare. Before Ben could process what was going on, Callum animalistically pushed Ben onto the bed. Ben drowned into the silk covers, his hands above his head as his sight was glued onto Callum as he undressed himself agonisingly slowly in order to tease Ben. Ben quickly swallowed down a lump in his throat when Callum freed himself from his boxers, his erect member springing free and pointing directly at Ben. If Ben wasn’t already hard, he certainly was  _ now _ as he watched Callum stroke himself painfully slowly as he looked over at Ben who was waiting for him.

Callum arched his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He licked his lips hungrily, “I’m assuming you’re going commando under those joggers?”

Ben smirked and arched his hips, desperately craving Callum’s body on him,  _ in him.  _ It had been far too long. “You know me so well.”

Callum breathed out a soft flirtatious laugh and climbed on top of Ben. Their lips coming together in a loving and heated kiss as they made up for lost time, conveying how much they had missed and needed each other throughout their intimacy and touches within the next couple of hours.

Later on, they laid together comfortably on the king size poster bed, sated in their love making as the silk covers were messily scrunched up around their hot sweaty bodies. Their feet met at the bottom of the bed and were unveiled at the bottom of the covers; they were intertwined together, their ankles curling around each other’s and their toes tickling the others like they were  _ meant to be there.  _ Ben’s head lay comfortably and perfectly on Callum’s chest and his fingers absentmindedly stroked his torso whereas Callum’s fingers were automatically tangled in Ben’s hair. It was like there was a magnetic force that pulled Callum’s fingers into Ben’s soft brown hair. Ben closed his eyes as he relaxed into Callum’s delicate touches, snuggling deeper into him like a cat who was craving more of their chosen person’s touch and just wanting to be loved.

“We should probably start thinking about heading back soon,” Callum breathed out sadly, the dreaded reality starting to drag him out of this happy world that he had created for himself.

Ben looked up at Callum with those big blue puppy dog eyes that always made Callum weak and rested his chin on his chest. “Just a little while longer  _ please _ ?” He pouted innocently.

Callum’s hand reached up to caress the back of Ben’s head and smiled lovingly. They both knew this was so wrong, forbidden even, but it just felt  _ so right _ . It was only supposed to be a bit of harmless fun behind closed doors, they highly doubted that it would last more than a few months but it had been almost a year now since their first kiss, and things were getting pretty serious. They never expected to fall in love. 

And it scared the shit out of them, as they felt that they could never admit it to each other.

Because it was forbidden. 

Callum was a half blood Gryffindor whereas Ben was a pureblood Slytherin and was part of a well respected wizarding family. No one could possibly understand how their horizons met at the time where they both needed comfort the most, and they surprisingly found that in each other. Ben was drowning his sorrows over a bottle of firewhiskey on top of the Astronomy Tower, and Callum happened to walk up there at the exact same moment. Ben confided in Callum about how he just came out to his parents and his father Phil Mitchell seethed about his son’s sexuality, finding it  _ ludicrous _ how it all relied on Ben’s younger sister Louise to continue the  _ Mitchell name _ . Thinking that Callum had it easy when he came out of the closet, Callum confided in Ben by admitting that he didn’t have it easy because like Ben, Callum also had a homophobic father. Callum issued comforting words to Ben. It was the first proper conversation that they had actually had since starting Hogwarts and they were surprised about how natural it was and how comfortable they were around each other. A couple of days later after that night, Ben saw Callum in the library. It was just before the Christmas holidays and they were just talking, exchanging a few laughs and friendly chatter when mistletoe suddenly appeared. They did not hesitate when they found their faces edging closer together and when their lips embraced in a passionate kiss and as soon as their lips connected, there was instant fireworks and an instant bond was ignited for the first time. From that moment, they knew it was something more than just a harmless kiss under the mistletoe, it was something they wanted to explore and they had done in secret for almost a year now. 

Ben and Callum made each other so happy, and surely that meant more than blood status, right? 

“Of course,” Callum spoke softly, “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

  
  
  
  


Despite wanting to just lock themselves away in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the year and trapping the fear of what would happen once they left Hogwarts, reality soon burst their bubble with a loud  _ pop _ . Dressed in fresh robes, Callum stood with Lee in the doorway of Great Hall the next morning and was overwhelmed by its loud and energetic atmosphere. He unwelcomed the bubbling chatter and shouting amongst tables. Taking a deep breath and following a gentle elbow from Lee, Callum strided over to the Gryffindor table and joined Whitney, Frankie and Johnny Carter.

“I was wondering where you two got to,” Whitney commented as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

“Aw, were you worried about me babe?” Lee asked teasingly as he sat down beside his girlfriend, putting his hand on her thigh. 

Callum rolled his eyes, no longer wanting to witness the sickly sweet display of his two best friends. He went and sat in between Johnny and Frankie and picked up a couple of boiled eggs and some toast. It always brightened Callum’s day the way Hogwarts always put smiley faces on their boiled eggs. 

When he briefly looked up, he caught sight of the Slytherin table and found Ben, who was sitting with Lola and Jay, looked up at him, a small grin twitching at his lips. It made Callum’s heart race and his body tingle at the thought of those lips being on his and all over his body only a few hours earlier. Feeling himself blushing, Callum quickly looked away and started cracking the top of his boiled eggs to prevent giving himself away.

“I have to say,” Johnny started whilst chewing on a piece of bacon, “even though he is in Slytherin. Ben Mitchell is  **_fit_ ** !”

“What?!” Callum looked up, sounding a little too abrupt. He let out a small cough, “Really?” He tried to disguise the fact that the lion in his chest was roaring in jealousy and possessively, even though his voice may sound a bit squeaky. He quickly poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

“Yeah,” Johnny confirmed. Callum could only wish that he could tear the boy’s eyes out as Johnny was staring lustfully over at Ben. “There’s just something about him that makes him so  **_attractive_ ** . It could be the eyes.”

_ Yeah it could be the eyes. Those eyes have the power to bring me to my knees at times...literally.  _ Callum thought to himself. 

“Bruv,  _ please  _ don’t go there,” Lee told him as he grabbed a sausage and took a bite. “He is bad news and plus you’ll be fraternizing with the enemy! Trust me, steer clear.”

“I agree mate,” Callum quickly added. “You can do and you deserve a lot better.” He tried to sound convincing but really, who was he kidding because if he could, he would dart over to the Slytherin table and snog the living daylights out of Ben Mitchell,  _ his secret boyfriend _ .

“Yes like Callum,” Lee suddenly said with a playful tone. “He would treat you like royalty. But sadly he’s taken now!”

Callum chuckled awkwardly, “Beside, I see Johnny as more of a little brother.”

“Oh yeah? You’re really right into the family fold now ain’t ya,” Lee shoved his arm playfully with a laugh. 

Callum smiled widely at Lee, a laugh rattling at the back of his throat before he stole another glance at the Slytherin table to find Ben staring hungrily at him with a sausage in his mouth, pushing nearly the whole thing to the back of his throat seductively before taking a massive bite. As he chewed, Ben winked at Callum. Callum gulped as he felt an arousal coming on but he was determined to distract himself by cutting his toast into soldiers.

“You came back late last night,” Ben’s little sister Louise said to Ben from beside him, a smug smile on her face. “Saw you come into the common room at gone 3 ‘o’ clock this morning.” She added innocently while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“And what were you doing up at  _ gone 3 ‘o’ clock this morning _ ?” Ben scoffed as he finished the rest of his sausage. 

“Was getting a drink from the kitchens,” Louise told him like it was obvious. “When I was about to leave the dormitories, you were just going in.”

“He had just come back from the kitchens himself,” Dotty Cotton piped up, her silky black hair flowing down her back and her bright purple lips forming into a malicious smirk. “Probably got one of the elves to give him a nosh!”

“Shut it Cotton!” Ben roared. Dotty was exactly the female version of her father Nick Cotton who was currently doing time at Azkaban. “That’s just vile and offensive! Go back to eating your black pudding, it matches your personality!” He sent a death glare in Dotty’s direction before turning away when Lola was about to talk. 

“So where were you early hours of this morning?” Lola queried.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ben lied, sounding so natural to him. “So I went for a walk on the grounds. I better make the most of it since it’s the last year.” 

Lola looked over at Jay and exchanged curious looks. Lola turned back to Ben, teaching her hand out across the table and giving Ben’s hand a light squeeze. 

“You can always talk to us if you need to talk to us about  **_you know what_ ** _ ,  _ you know?”

Ben moved his hand away and smiled at his two friends, desperately trying to change the subject, “Come on, less time wallering into your beans and scrambled eggs. Eat up, we have our first class to get to in twenty minutes!”

  
  
  
  


The first class of the day was Potions and a handful of seventh year students were huddled together in the classroom as they watched with mixed expressions as the Potions master Professor Quahog was walking enthusiastically around the bench that had a potion bubbling away in a cauldron. The students noticed his eyes widened and a gleeful smile on his face as he started to discuss the potion. 

“And finally we have this one! This potion is  _ Amortentia _ ,” Professor Quahog told them. “It’s also known as a love potion. “This is also known as the most powerful and dangerous love potion in existence.” Professor Quahog let out a breath and looked towards his students, their robes with their house colours strengthening their identity. His eyes locked onto Ben’s. “Mr Mitchell, would you please come forward?” 

Ben suddenly looked up alarmed. He looked tentatively towards Jay who was grinning humorously at him. Ben swallowed a lump in his throat before dragging his feet along to meet the professor. He could just about hear Lola say to Jay  _ “This is going to be interesting.” _

Once he reached the bench, Ben looked up at Professor Quahog almost shyly, suddenly feeling glad that his back was to the rest of his classmates, as it avoided tainting his ego for  _ whatever _ Professor Quahog wanted him to do as he was probably going to sound like some dumb person as it is as he was hardly paying attention.  _ Especially in front of Callum, _ who was standing on the other side with Lee and Whitney. He could feel eyes burning into his back as it was.

“Come closer to the potion,” Professor Quahog instructed gently. He watched as Ben walked towards the cauldron and a mischievous smile started to twitch at the professor’s lips. “Tell me what you can smell from this potion.”

Ben breathed out, blocking the thought of everyone staring at him from behind and allowed himself to focus on the potion until he was hit with these luring senses that were tickling his nostrils that set fire to his heart as the welcoming and comforting smells tickled his nostrils. Ben swallowed, feeling so familiar with those smells that it just makes him want  _ him _ even more.It makes him want to desperately drag Callum out of the classroom and do unspeakable things to him. 

Ben swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at an expectant Professor Quahog, timidly. “I can smell,” he starts, his voice sounding hoarse. “Butterbeer, parchment paper and lemon sherbets.”

Ben suddenly had to catch his breath, his heart was literally in his chest in front of everyone and he did not know how to control it. The smells were so overpowering that he physically did not know how to stop smelling it. It just made what he already knew he felt come bubbling to the surface, something that he wanted to take embedded. In his mind and visions, he saw Callum. He envisioned the way Callum’s body felt around him, how soft his lips are and how his stubble prickles against his skin. 

Ben suddenly let out a loud gasp when he got jolted out of his imagination by the slamming of the cauldron lid. Ben’s eyes flickered up in alarm to find Professor Quahog looking at him, his eyebrows raised in intriguement, “Thank you Mr Mitchell.” He said.

Ben coughed awkwardly and hastily walked back over to the huddled group of students. “ _ What? _ ” He hissed when he caught Jay smirking at him. Professor Quahog set them a task immediately after of making this potion that is reportedly difficult to make but would get outstanding grades in your NEWTS if you knew and could make that potion. To create competitiveness, Professor Quahog announced that he would give the student who managed to successfully make it first a bottle of  _ Felix Felicius _ . 

Every student was making the hardest effort to create this potion. They looked carefully at the instructions that were in their Potions books, making sure they followed every instruction to the tee. But it wasn’t perfect. There were minor fire explosions in the cauldrons causing the victim who was attempting to make the potion’s face go all sooty and smell strongly of smoke. A few girls’ hair was starting to go all afro like where strands were going everywhere. When Ben and Callum noticed the state of Whitney and Lola, they caught each other’s eye from across the room and exchanged a quick smirk before quickly getting back to work before anyone had noticed. 

Callum knew he hated the attention but had a sinking feeling that he was about to get it when he looked into his cauldron and noticed the potion brewing nicely and wisps of steam was circling gloriously in the cauldron. Callum swallowed when he noticed Professor Quahog start to walk over. He could feel his cheeks burning red when the professor looked over his shoulder and smiled gleefully at the perfectly brewing potion, “That’s spectacular!” He complimented in a high pitched tone. “Absolute _ genius _ .”

And if that wasn’t bad enough when the students turned to face where Callum was standing, at the end of the class, Professor Quahog pulled Callum to the front, facing everyone’s piercing eyes. He felt his whole body start to heat up in a slight sweat and his face started to turn as red as a beetroot as everyone in the room applauded him ( _ some less enthusiastic than others _ ) and Professor Quahog presenting him with the small bottle of Felix Felicius.

“Use it well,” he said chirply.

When Callum was walking out of the classroom with Lee and Whitney, with all the bustling of other students around him, eager to get past so they could get to lunch, he felt someone quickly put something in his pocket. He frowned in confusion, not knowing what to expect but then he saw Ben suddenly walk past and he just  _ knew _ .

“I’ll see you guys down there, alright,” Callum turned to Whitney and Lee. “I just have to nip to the loo quickly. I’ll meet you there.” 

Whitney and Lee nodded in acknowledgement followed by smiley okays. Callum hurriedly went down to the boys' lavortories and pulled whatever it was from out of his pocket, feeling like a kid diving into a chocolate bar and ripping open the wrapper. Hidden in his pocket was a parchment note. Callum unfolded the note with an intrigued smile and glint in his eye. He smiled happily at the scribbly handwriting which he knew  _ oh so well _ and read the note as it said:-

**_Fancy using that liquid luck tonight? Room of Requirement at 8. Bane xx_ **

Callum bit down on his lip as he looked down gleefully at the note, suddenly bursting with excitement, his heart feeling warm and the butterflies in his stomach started training for the Olympics, at the promise of a sweet and exhilarating tonight. 

  
  
  


Standing in the corridors that night, Callum took note of his surroundings. Pretty much all of the students who would be lurking the corridors had now retired back to their allocated house common rooms following dinner. Callum’s hand slipped into his jean pocket as he pulled out the miniature bottle that was shaped like an hourglass that contained the  _ Felix Felicius _ potion. Taking a deep breath, Callum unscrewed the bottle and closed his eyes as he swallowed the potion down in one, thinking about the Room of Requirement and what awaited him. Callum let out a breath as the empty bottle escaped his lips, the potion bubbling down his throat. His eyes fluttered open as he watched patterns dancing and twirling on the wall, forming into a door. 

Confidence started to bounce through Callum’s body, the effects of the potion starting to take action. Callum opened the door and his lips twitched into a wide beaming smile when he saw Ben, sitting on the bed, grinning up at him with the sexiest grin that makes his heart flutter and his cock twitch.

Ben licks his lips and rises to his feet, strolling over to meet Callum in the middle of the room, “Why hello there gorgeous,” he says flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around Callum’s tall body.

“Hey there sexy,” Callum says huskily before crashing his lips onto Ben’s in a hard kiss, biting down gently on his bottom lip, making Ben moan instantly.

“Someone’s already taken their share of liquid luck I see,” Ben mumbled against his lips before pulling away. “Save any for me?” He flutters his eyelashes. Callum’s heart leaps as he sees Ben’s ocean blue eyes underneath those long beautiful eyelashes. 

“No I didn’t,” Callum flusters. “I didn’t know you wanted some,I’m really sorry.”

Watching Callum become so flustered and apologetic makes a laugh rattle at the back of Ben’s throat as he interrupts his boyfriend with a soft kiss. When he pulls away, he keeps his hand rested on Callum’s cheek, his thumb absentmindedly stroking at his stubble, “Babe, don’t worry it’s fine,” he chuckled. “I don’t care. All I want is you.” 

Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth as Ben kissed him again before pulling away. “Plus I think I have already had my fair share of potion testing today.” He said with an eye roll referring to the Potions class that morning. 

This made Callum laugh and wrap his arms tightly around Ben’s shoulders, “Oh yeah,” he grinned. “Did those smells remind you of anyone in particular?” He said, a teasing tone echoing in his voice.

“ _ You know it did _ ,” Ben cursed, his cheeks starting to glow a stunning shade of red. “Haggis, without a doubt,” he added bluntly.

Callum burst out laughing as he pressed a soft kiss on Ben’s playful smile. Ben continued to smile into the kiss, whatever bad stuff was going on his world, Callum always brought happiness and sunshine into it. He was the biggest light of his life. 

Ben pulled away and looked into Callum’s eyes and swallowed, “What do you think you would have smelt?” He asked quizzingly, licking his lips in waiting. He watched Callum as he went into his own thoughts before looking straight back at Ben, “Firewhiskey,” he said carefully. “Broomsticks and sex,  _ lots and lots of sex _ .” 

Ben burst out laughing and Callum caught the laugh with a passionate kiss that was  _ a thousand times better _ than the taste of firewhiskey. Ben suddenly yelped in surprise but giggled against Callum’s lips when Callum suddenly lifted Ben up, his legs automatically wrapping round Callum’s waist and letting Callum lead him onto the bed.

And that is what made those long and hard days of studying at Hogwarts that bit easier and much brighter. It was the thought that at the end of each day, they would come together at some point, whether it was the Room of Requirement where no one will ever find them and  _ their dirty romantic secre _ t, sneaking down and making out intensely in dim light corridors, going down secret passageways and taking late night strolls through Hogsmeade hand in hand because that’s the only time they would be able to do this in public, and also taking trips down the far end of Hogwarts grounds and sat by the Black Lake, under a tree that tucked them away from Hogwarts scenery just nicely. 

They had this arrangement for a couple of months and it was just the perfect calm before the storm, which was their upcoming NEWTS. One night, they had even had a study session where Callum had to make sure he wasn’t dreaming since Ben was the one who suggested it. They treasured every day they could spend together as their hearts broke just that little bit more at the thought of their time at Hogwarts almost coming to an end and each day that passed, the closer it got. The future terrified them as who knew what they would become, they may find a way to still be together or it might be a blissful shattering distant memory. But they had to live for the present, they had to live for the moment.

“Fancy a swim?” Ben asked one cool evening, by the black lake. The moonlight bounced off the lake spectacularly. Before Callum even had a chance to respond, Ben had already shot up from his position by the tree and started to pull his jumper off. Callum was leant up against the tree trunk and looked up at Ben smiling widely in disbelief. 

Callum let out a soft chuckle, “It’ll be freezing in there!”

“I’ll warm you up,” Ben insisted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Come on, just get your kit off, it’ll be fun.”

“No,” Callum laughed. “But I’ll happily watch you though.” He attempted to wink, but it looked more like blinking which Ben found adorable. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ben whined. “Please baby?”

Callum’s face scrunched up as he looked towards the lake, “I’m not really a fan of the seaweed and the stuff that lurks about in there.” 

Ben breathed out a laugh, “You’re such a baby, come on. It will be fun. It’s just us. I might even skinny dip if you’re lucky.”

Callum looked up at Ben, noticing the pleading and loving look in his eyes.  _ There’s a first time for everything.  _ And he would take so many firsts for the rest of his life with Ben by his side. Callum let out a loud huff before rising to his feet. A large smile grew on Ben’s lips as he watched Callum strip down to his boxers. Ben stood there gawping, both of them in nothing but their boxers.

A mischievous smirk twitched on Callum’s lips, “ _ Well? _ What are you waiting for?”

Ben’s jaw dropped as he watched Callum run over to the Black Lake and dive in. Ben shook his head but couldn’t stop the smile that was dancing on his face as he ran after Callum and jumped in right after him. As soon as he came up from the water, he was greeted to a large splash of water in his face. When he forced his eyes open, Callum was laughing childishly.  _ This boy was full of surprises. _

“You want to challenge me, do ya?” Ben asked rhetorically, a stimulating glint in his eyes. “Bring it on, tiger!”

Ben moved his hands to the side and pulled them forward with such force that water splashed all over Callum. They spent the next couple of minutes like that, laughing in joy, splashing each other and ducking their heads underwater to hide from the oncoming waves. They were free and happy and they were together without anyone judging them.

Eventually, they relaxed and Callum pulled Ben into his arms and shared a gentle kiss with him, the taste of salt from the water tingling each other’s lips. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck and fastened his legs around his waist as he clung onto Callum, like his life depended on it. Callum was more than happy to oblige as his hands enveloped Ben’s back. 

When Ben pulled away, his fingers moved up to tangle in Callum’s wet hair. This was so perfect and so beautiful. Ben gazed into Callum’s deep blue eyes, the moonlight making them look brighter like his personality. A soft and loving smile twitched at Ben’s lips. “I really love you,” the words escaped Ben’s lips without him even realising. It was too late to take them back as they were already out there, and sent up into the stars and into the atoms. For some good reason, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulder. 

Callum blinked furiously, “What?” He stuttered.

“I love you Callum Highway,” Ben breathed. “It’s so fucking scary but I can’t help it. I do love you.” He confessed, his voice thick with emotion.

Callum’s blue eyes started to gloss over, suddenly feeling emotional. This was all he ever wanted, to be loved and to feel wanted and this was it; this is what it felt like and it was real and it was  **_beautiful_ ** . 

“Ben Mitchell, I love you too,” Callum responded, his voice sounding hoarse. “I love you so much.” 

Ben captured his emotions in a deep and passionate kiss under the stars. It wasn’t intended to be in such a romantic setting. But it was perfect. Ben didn’t think he would ever love but he loved the fuzzy feeling you got inside and it felt great. No matter what dark world he happened to live in and whether he let those words slip out was a curse in the making, he found that love was the most beautiful curse in existence. 

But he should have known.

It was just so typical that whenever Ben had something good going on, something had to creep up from the woodwork and claw it all away from him and taint whatever he had. 

When he received the word one morning, his heart was in his throat. Everything he had built over these past couple of months was about to start breaking down piece by piece around him. 

On a drizzly November’s evening, after telling Callum that they could not meet tonight due to having to catch up on his Transfigurations homework. Ben looked up at the macroscale manor that stood powerfully before him.  **_Mitchell Manor._ ** He looked ahead at the rusted silver gates before pulling out his wand and pressing it towards the lock. He took a deep breath as the lock recognised his wand and watched nervously as the lock transfigured and was clicking as the gates began to unlock. Within a blink before Ben’s eyes, the gates suddenly flung open, greeting him to his other home. A home that felt cold and made his stomach churn anxiously and bile rise up in his throat. This was a place where no matter how hard he tried, no matter the sacrifices he was about to make just to please his family, he knew he would never be loved and accepted, not in the way that he wanted. Whereas at Hogwarts, it was a place where he felt warm and that he was accepted and loved, especially by Callum and it was his love that was making him stronger as Callum was making him see that he could be a better person. But could he, when he had this dark secret looming over him that had been burning into the roots of his skin since summer? Ben glanced down at his covered up arm, knowing that there was a bold dark mark spread across his lower arm which he had luckily managed to hide when he met up with Callum, but he knew that his time was running out.

Ben let out an exhaled sigh as he walked past the gates and towards the manor.  _ Let’s get this over and done with, _ he thought. As soon as he reached the front door, it swung open and he was greeted by the family house elf  _ Kreacher _ .

“The prince returns,” Kreacher says in a croaky voice.

This makes Ben’s eyes roll, “Thanks Kreacher,” he mumbles, walking past the house elf and into the house as he stood in the hallway. Coming down the staircase in front of him was his mother Sharon, who was wearing a long black elegant long sleeved dress that delicately touched the floor as she walked. 

“Darling,” Sharon greeted, beaming at her son as she kissed his cheek tenderly. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Likewise mum,” Ben murmured as he got pulled into a hug. He slowly rested his hands on her back before pulling away. 

Sharon put her hands on Ben’s rosy cheeks, “Shirley is preparing dinner, it should be ready in about 30 minutes. Your dad and Lord Hardcastle are waiting for you in the boardroom.

Ben swallowed, his body tense and his feet were stuck to the floor like they were refusing to move. Internally, he was refusing to move, he did not want to do this.  _ What he really wanted _ was to go back to Hogwarts and make sweet love to Callum in the Room of Requirement and snuggle until the early hours. 

“Thanks,” Ben responds, smiling weakly. “I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” He says, forcing his foot to move forward.

Sharon watched her son walk down the hallway leading to the boardroom, “I’ll give you a shout when dinner is done.” 

“Alright,” Ben called back and there he was. Facing the black wooden double doors that led into the boardroom. Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. His eyes flickered open and it took every ounce of courage within him to gently knock on the door.

“Come in,” the voice on the other side of the door said. It was a voice that made Ben’s stomach turn, his body tremble like there was always a chill in the air, and his skin crawled like several spiders were crawling up his body and he could not appear to shake them off.

Letting out a bated breath, Ben slowly opened the door to reveal the board room that had half of its walls covered with dark green wallpaper and the bottom half was a glossy white skirting board. There was a black fireplace on the back wall and you could softly hear the fire crackling. In the middle of the room with a dark brown long rounded oak table and that’s where he found his father, dressed in his normal grey striped suit attire and sat beside him was a man who had hardly any hair like his father and was wearing a black suit that was a statement to show that he was in power -  **_Lord Hardcastle_ ** . Ben felt a bit underdressed as he stood by the doorway in dark blue jeans and a long sleeved maroon shirt with a black blazer over the top.

“Ben,” Lord Hardcastle smirked, “It’s good to see you. Take a seat.”

“Thank you,” Ben smiled thinly as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He personally thought it was a bit of a cheek how he thought he could control Ben on what he could do in the home that he grew up in, but I guess he had some authority considering he was Ben’s  _ so called leader. _

Ben was offered a glass of firewhiskey as soon as he sat down. The strong liquor was appealing as it looked up at him through the tumbler glass. Ben picked it up and took a large gulp, relishing the burn as the liquid slipped down his throat.

“How has school been?” Hardcastle asked, “Is studying going well?”

Ben shrugged, “Yeah it’s not been too bad, it’s good to be back,” he says nonchalantly before he makes eye contact with Hardcastle, his eyes hardening. “But you and I both know that you’re not really bothered about that, I know you summoned me for a reason so let’s just cut to the chase.”

“Ben,” Phil warns but is cut off when Hardcastle flicks his hand in front of his face in dismissal. 

“No it’s alright Phil,” Hardcastle slowly turns his head towards Phil before turning back to Ben. “Your son  _ obviously _ wants to talk business.” He says with a sly smile. “I do have a little job for you.  _ Well _ , when I say little, it’s actually pretty big.” He takes a breath. “How friendly are you with Gryffindor house?” 

_ Gryffindor _ . His mind and heart instantly thinks of Callum. His strong, courageous and brave hearted wizard. Good hearted, as well, he has a heart of gold. 

“Never have been friendly as such,” Ben lies. It mainly is the truth apart from how  _ close _ he is in every possible way to Callum Highway. “We tend to keep out of each other’s way.”

Lord Hardcastle smiled, flashing his almost white teeth with a gold tooth glistening at the top right side of his mouth. He looked like he was slightly proud, that he was a true cunning Slytherin who turns his nose up at any fellow Gryffindor in passing. 

“Whitney Dean, how well do you know her?” Hardcastle raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

“She’s in some of my classes,” Ben acknowledged, his eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t talk to her though, unless she’s making some bitchy comment. Anyway, why do you want to know?” He demanded. “What’s Whitney got to do with anything?” 

“Whitney has a brother, Ryan. He’s crossed a line with me. Stitched me up, nearly got a long sentence in Azkaban, he needs to learn to watch his back and that I’m not someone to be reckoned with.” Lord Hardcastle licked his lips, “I need Whitney killed.”

Ben’s eyes shot wide open in fear and alarm. He blinked a few times as he tried to process what had just been said but his head was just swimming. He was expecting to complete some dodgy deal, not  **_commit murder_ ** ? Surely this couldn’t be right. 

“You what?” Ben eventually got out, his voice sounded croaky. 

“ _ You heard,”  _ Lord Hardcastle responded in a harsh whisper.

“You have beef with Whitney’s brother,” Ben tried to comprehend. “So why kill someone innocent, someone who doesn’t deserve to die. Yes she’s Ryan’s sister but she shouldn’t be punished, it’s not her fault!”

Ben could feel the raging fire heat up in his chest. This was ludicrous and sick what was being asked of him. He would admit at the best of times that he was an arse but he would never be capable of killing someone, taking away an innocent person’s life, no matter how much it irritates him the way Whitney struts around the corridors and flicking her long black hair, acting like she’s the Gryffindor queen. He looked towards Phil desperately, his eyes pleading for his father to help him and put a stop to this but Phil’s eyes looked between him and Hardcastle with a blank expression. He was emotionless. 

“It doesn’t matter. We need to do everything to ensure that Ryan has learnt a good and valuable lesson,” Lord Hardcastle said, his voice was so cold and sounded so matter of fact that it made Ben physically want to vomit. Lord Hardcastle rested his forearms on the table and leant forward, his eyes were dark and determined. Who was he in a previous life that he is now  _ so evil _ ? “Can I rely on you Ben?” He asked, tension ratting in his throat that sent Ben on edge instantly. If he didn’t already feel suffocated, he certainly did now. He felt like he couldn’t breath, like his lungs were drowning.

Especially as now, this task was so close to home. The next couple of days when he went back to Hogwarts after that night, he felt like he was going to break down on the spot. However, he managed to hold it together as he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. It tore at his heart strings and shattered it piece by piece when he watched Whitney with Lee and Callum and how happy they were together. How happy Callum was. The radiant sunshine smile would die in Callum the moment he finds out that one of his best friends has been killed. It would break him. It’s not just him and Whitney, it’s also Callum. The light of his life and he was about to pour darkness and blood over it. This would devastate Callum and his heart would shatter like Ben’s was right now. The only person that Ben had let in and fallen in love with and he was about to destroy him and destroy what they had, just to please his father.  _ Callum was going to hate him. _

He felt so conflicted. He wanted to be a good person. He knew he could be a good person, be someone better and worthy but there was this dark thundering cloud hanging over him and aggressively raining away everything good thing he could possibly have.

Just because of his father.  **_Because of the Mitchells._ **

“Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” Ben let out an exasperated sigh as he lay on the grass in a secluded area by the Black Lake late at night. He turned his head to find Callum turning his head to face him with a small warm smile.

“Anyday,” he said softly. “I want to tell the world that  _ you’re mine.”  _

_ You’ll be ashamed and disgusted and regret that I was ever yours soon,  _ Ben thought, his heart breaking as it cried guilt and anguish throughout his body. He wished he could keep Callum forever but he knew that he couldn’t. 

“So, you looking forward to the Quidditch match tomorrow? We get to play against each other,” Callum changed the subject, enthusiastically shuffling up and resting his head on his hand as his elbow rested on the grass. Tomorrow was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ben was seeker for the Slytherin team whereas Callum was keeper. Callum sounded excited, a beaming look was glowing in his perfectly blue eyes. 

“I won’t be playing,” Ben admitted sheepishly. “For not completing my Transfiguration homework, Professor Satay punished me by not letting me play Quidditch.” 

“Ben,” Callum gasped. “I thought that’s why you couldn’t meet the other night because you were doing that homework?”

Ben shrugged, “I didn’t feel like it. I wasn’t in the mood to do homework in the end.” 

Callum lightly touched Ben’s chest. When Ben looked directly at Callum, his eyelashes fluttering, Callum could see sadness flashing behind his eyes. “Babe is everything okay? You haven’t seemed yourself. Is anything bothering you? I am always here to talk if you need to.”

Ben leaned up and silenced Callum with a kiss. He held his lips against his for a few seconds after he pulled away, memorising what his peppermint scented breath feels like against his, what it feels like being this close to him, to be able to touch his lips at any moment and how soft and fought they felt all at that same time. It was something blissful. He wanted to savour these little moments because he didn’t know how long he would have these moments for. Because one day, Callum will not want Ben anywhere near him despite touching him.

“Everything’s fine,” Ben says, his voice full of emotion even though he tried to hide it. “As long as you’re here with me, everything’s fine.” 

Callum came to rest his hands at the side of Ben’s face. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

Ben swallowed a lump in his throat. He really did not deserve Callum. Callum was a keeper. He will always be a keeper of Ben’s heart. It’s just a shame that Callum saved the wrong goal which was his own heart. 

This really was the calm before the humongous storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments would be much appreciated and would mean the world<3   
> Please come and say hi on tumblr - my name is ballumschmallum
> 
> I hope you stay tuned for part 2. It will get darker. Boris has announced a 4 week lockdown from Thursday so this will be the perfect time to get it finished!


End file.
